1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to flow regulation devices, and more particularly to flexure members for flow regulation in fluid systems such as in aircraft fuel systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid distribution systems commonly employ valves like pressure regulating valves to control the flow of fluid within the system. Some valves employ movable members that are displaceable relative to a valve body to control fluid flow. Such valves typically employ a biasing element that exerts force against the movable member to provide certain functions, such as to bias the position of the movable element relative to the valve body. The biasing elements typically have a structure that is selected to generate forces and movements suitable for a given valve application.
Such conventional valves and valve biasing members have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved valve biasing members. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.